1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a multi-function smart scale, and more specifically, a smart scale that has two or more regions with sensors for weighing, analyzing and providing useful feedback on one or more food items at a time.
2. Description of Related Art
Food scales can be cumbersome and difficult to use and are oftentimes only capable of weighing a single item at a time. Even advanced state of the art scales are incapable of weighing multiple items simultaneously and providing detailed, independent analysis of the different food items being weighed, for example an identification of the item(s) being weighed or a detailed nutritional analysis of the item(s) being weighed. Additionally, food scales can be difficult to clean when food spills on them, creating the potential for bacterial and/or mold growth and contamination of other foods being weighed.
While food scales have been developed that allow multiple food items to be weighed simultaneously, they require using multiple plates or a single partitioned container. Currently, scales that are capable of weighing multiple food items simultaneously, are incapable of differentiating between, and providing accurate analysis for, food items that are positioned across two or more regions or compartments.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a multi-function smart scale having two or more regions that is capable of analyzing one or more items simultaneously wherein an analysis for a single item can be accurately calculated across multiple regions, and wherein the various regions can be analyzed separately and collectively for multiple item analysis. Furthermore, there is a need for a smart scale having a non-partitioned weighing surface, making both using and cleaning the scale a simple task. Finally, there is a need for a scale that is capable of recognizing item(s) placed on the scale, selecting the recognized item(s) from a list, retrieving and providing nutritional information pertaining to the item(s), and providing dietary suggestions to a user based on the user's dietary desires and/or needs.